A large percentage of the cost associated with establishing a call-in customer support service is the cost of the infrastructure, which may include buildings, networks, phone switches, computers, utilities, and so on. To reduce the costs, call centers are frequently implemented in low-cost labor markets (LCLMs), which are typically found in developing countries. While the labor costs may be less than those associated with a domestic call center, other costs may be unpredictable due to, for example, government trade regulations, currency fluctuations, customer privacy and security issues, developing country instability, and so on. Additionally, there is frequently a tangible negative customer impact due to language and cultural barriers between the customer and a foreign customer support agent. Reducing the costs associated with establishing a call center may increase the ability to provide customer support via domestic customer support agents.